Love Square
by silvagunner
Summary: Deleted Summary
1. Prologue

**Jesse: With something now not related to Two and Up and Three and Up, here is something I wanted to do since October 2014, but my computer crashed. Now here is the Prologue!**

_**Prologue**_

_June 27, 2025, 1:30 AM, Scotland, CT_

It was the night of Jesse's B-Day, June 27, 2025. This was his 13th Birthday, with his first in 2013, with Tina, who sadly died of the Grey Plaque in 2015, the very end of it was shortly after her death. He looked up the Grey Plaque on Wikipedia, here is what it read:

"The Grey Plaque was a disease that went around between 2013-2016. It originated in Scotland, Connecticut on June 27, 2013, the first serious case was in California in August 2013, the name of the patient was Tommy Pickles, who survived it. The last serious case was Tina Benito, who sadly died on December 22, 2015. The last case of the virus was reported on February 22, 2016."

"I need sleep, but I'm going to call Kimi, I haven't talked to her in like...hmmm...I think 2 weeks now" Jesse mumbled, as he picked up his iPhone 9s, released in 2019.

He looked at his contacts, and the 5th person was Kimi Finster, his old friend, and they've been talking in text since he got his iPod 8, back when he was 7.

_Wheeling, West Virginia_

"Yes, bring some more!" Kimi said.

"Ok, honeybuches" Zack said, getting up and grabbing some more Fanta.

"Are we almost done?" Kimi said, "cuz I want to get my clothes back on."

"Yeah, we are" Zack said, quickly got a towel on, and got a can of soda.

"Ding Ring, friend is on the phone, Ding Ring, Tommy is on the phone" Kimi's phone rang.

"Crud, I need to pick up this" Kimi said, as she grabbed the phone.

"Hi Kimi!" Jesse said on the other line of the phone.

"Why are you calling Tommy?" Kimi asked.

"Tommy, I don't see him" Jesse said.

"Oh, it's Phil, using Tommy phone" Kimi said.

"I'm Jesse" Jesse told her.

"Oh" Kimi said.

"Kimi, I was wondering if we could continue ***" Zack said, entering the room.

"Huh?" Jesse said on the phone, "Who's that?"

"Ummm...Chuckie" Kimi said.

"WHAT?! Are you $%# kidding me!" Jesse said.

"I'm Zack" Zack said.

"Zack, whata you doing with Kimi and Chuckie making babies?" Jesse said.

"Oh, me and Kimi are having ***" Zack said.

"I can explain!" Kimi said, leaving the room into the hallway, but one problem, naked, buck naked.

"FaceTime me, pronto" Jesse said, hanging up.

"Ring Ring Ring!" the FaceTime ring said.

"Hi, let me see all of you" Jesse said.

"I'm naked!" Kimi said, then a shake of wind caused her to drop her camera onto her legs.

"ARGHHH! I didn't mean it!" Jesse said.

"My phone dropped!" Kimi said, then someone got out of their bed. Aunt Celeste.

"Just promise me one thing, don't tell anything to them about this" Kimi said to Jesse.

"Only if when I come back, possibility now, you going to kiss me, lip to lip" Jesse said.

"Ok, Bye!" Kimi said, as there was now a thumping sound, she was walking.

"Bye!" Jesse said, hanging up.

**Jesse: Originally used for Before Zack.**


	2. Part 1

**Jesse: Ok, a new (Non-list) story is here! And here is the definition of love triangle: ****A ****love triangle**** (also called a romantic ****love triangle**** or a romance ****triangle****) is usually a romantic relationship involving three people. While it can refer to two people independently romantically linked with a third, it usually implies that each of the three people has some kind of relationship to the other two. (Wikipedia) So let's get it started!**

_**Part 1 of ?**_

_June 27, 2025, 2:30 AM_

"Crap, what do I do what if Jesse does tell everyone?" Kimi said, walking back into the bedroom.

"I dunno" Zack said, lying in his bed.

"I'm going to call him again" Kimi said.

"He's probably asleep" Zack said, getting up out of the bed.

"I try" Kimi said, punching in the numbers on the house phone.

"Please insert a one for long distance calls" the phone operator said.

"Fine, one-eight-six-ooo-seven-six-eight-four-two-nine-ooo" Kimi said, punching in the number.

"Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Please leave a message after this, you have tried to call _Laura K. Barrow_, please leave a message after the beep, Beep!"

"Uhhh….never mind" Kimi said, hanging up.

"They didn't answer" Kimi said.

"Because it's almost 3 AM" Zack said.

"Well, I'm going to get sleep clothes on" Kimi said.

"Ok then, I'm going only in my underwear" Zack said, turning over and fell asleep.

_June 27, 2025, 9 AM, Yupica, California_

"Wait, I remember its someone's birthday" Tommy said, texting his friends.

A message popped up from Phil "Not mine, that's March 31st along with Lil's"

Then another one from Chuckie "It's not mine nor Kimi's"

"Oh I know, it's Jesse's! :D" Dil message popped up.

"But he's in Connecticut" a message from Tommy popped up.

"We should meet in the city square for 10" A message from Dil came up.

"Is Susie still asleep?" the last message for a while popped up from Lil.

_10 AM, Yupica/Reptar City, City Park_

"So, I have an idea, why don't we get Jesse the new iPhone 11s?" Dil suggested.

"Or the Samsung Galaxy S10?" Lil suggested, showing her's.

"No, that's a year old, the iPhone 11s is just months old!" Dil exclaimed.

"It's 3 months old" Lil mumbled.

"Whata about the new Windows 25'? We can pre-order it today, and it releases on August 30th" Tommy suggested. **(Jesse: Reface to Windows 95' and 98' It's still cool today)**

"Or the new PS 7? Or the brand spakin' new Xbox 180?" Phil said.

"He likes Nintendo" Tommy said.

"Oh then the HSG 2? Or the PSG HD?" Phil suggested. **(Jesse: Both don't exist)**

"Let's call him then" Chuckie suggested.

"Ok then, Tommy picked up his smart phone, and dialed it too his cell phone.

"Hey Tommy!" Jesse said on the other line.

""Hey Jesse, Happy Birthday!" Tommy said.

"Oh, I gotta go, I have to leave for school" Jesse said.

"You have school still!" Tommy said.

"Yep, tomorrow is our last day" Jesse said, hanging up.

"They did have a real snowy winter this year" Chuckie said.

"But to the 28th?! We got out 15 days ago!" Dil said.

"Well, I guess it's like that in Connecitcut" Tommy said.

"Let's all get him the new Windows 25'!" Dil said, running to the electronic store.

_**Bloopers**_

"Crud, what do I do..if…well…can I see my script again!" Kimi said.

"Cut!"

"Action!"

"Is it the 27th or 28th?" Tommy said.

"It's the 27th!" the director said.

"Cut!"

**Jesse: So will Jesse get his present? And will Kimi and Zack's secret get to the knowledge of the Rugrats? We'll find out in the next chapter! If we can continue this!**


	3. Part 2

**Jesse: So I'm at it again (I was sick yesterday) Well, here's the next chapter.**

_**Part 2 of ?**_

_June 27, 2025, 12 PM, Pittsburg International Airport_

"I'm sorry, but it's been two weeks since I left, they'll start to get confused why I'm still in Japan by next week" Kimi said, in the airport terminal, with Zack and his aunt.

"Well, then I guess I'll see you soon!" Zack said.

Then hugged…and kissed one more time. Then Kimi left for the plane.

"I'll miss you" Zack whispered to himself.

_June 27, 2025, 12:30 PM, Microsoft Store, Reptar City/Yupica, California_

"They have so much cool stuff!" Lil said, walking by a Surface Laptop.

"I never knew they made phones" Chuckie said.

"I found it!" Dil yelled.

"Found what?" Tommy said.

"I found Windows 25!" Dil yelled again.

"Ok, let's bring it to the front counter." Chuckie said

"Ok, your total will be 125 dollars" the cashier said.

"What!" Tommy said.

"We'll have to split it, so let's pool our money" Dil said.

"Dil, that is the smartest thing you've ever said" Chuckie said.

"Shut up" Dil said back. Chuckie frowned.

"So, we have….124 dollars and 62 cents. That's great." Tommy said.

"We just have to find…38 cents, plus the 6 percent tax, so about a dollar we have to find" Dil said.

"No, you have to find 4 dollars" the cashier said.

"D****t I was going to eat with this" Phil said, pulling out another 5 dollar bill.

"Well, I guess we can buy it" Lil said.

"Your change is 12 cents" the cashier said.

"Here Phil, you can start getting more money" Tommy said, handing the change.

"Ok then…I have about fifth teen dollars at home" Phil said.

"You can still keep it" Tommy said.

_June 27, 2025, 3 PM, Hampton, Connecticut_

_Jesse's POV_

I just got off the bus and walked into my mom's house, I've been doing this since the first day of school in 2023, I sat at the kitchen table, grabbed my back, and got started on tonight's homework. Then my cell-phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" a loud female voice screamed.

"Who is this?!" I said back into the phone.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" the female voice screamed again.

"What?" I said, now confused

"Last night" it said, much quieter.

Then an background voice announced, "Please put on and fasten seatbelts"

Sure did sound like this person was on a plane.

"Who is this?" I said.

"Kimi Fin-"It said before it stopped abruptly.

"I'm going to hang up right…now" I said, hanging up on her.

Then I get a face time ring…from Tommy.

"What's up!?" I say to them.

"Nothing, except we got you Windows '25 for you B-Day!" Tommy said.

"Oh my god! Thank you!" I said.

"What up b****es" some blonde figure came up.

"Why Angelica…why did you have to interrupt us?" Dil said.

"'Casue I got Starr" Angelica said back to them.

Starr…oh I knew her. She is the youngest sibling, and only sister to Tommy and Dil. She just got out of sixth grade. I remember once Zack said she thought Starr was beautiful, but that was when I and the rest of the gang just got out of fifth grade. She just was getting out of third grade too. How I know how Tommy feels about Starr, the exact same thing is happening to me, but Starr is about 6 months older than my sister, Sienna.

"Oh, I just remembered, I gotta go take out my dog" I said.

"Call you later, and were going to mail soon" Dil said.

"Bye!" everyone on the camera said.

"Bye!" I said back, ending the FaceTime©.

_**Bloopers**_

Kimi just got out of the kiss, and she wasn't looking, and hit the prop.

"Curse you prop!" Kimi yelled

"Cut!"

"Action!"

"Ok, let's see what's in the box" Dil said.

"Don't!" Tommy yelled, as Dil ripped open the box, all the foam stuffed the box fell out.

"Oh come on!" Dil yelled.

"Cut!"

**Jesse: Well then see you tomorrow, or Friday, or sometime this week. Bye!**


	4. Part 3

**Jesse: Well then, we shall proceed with the story…:D**

_**Part 3 of 25?**_

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport, 10:30 PM, June 27, 2025_

"Well….d****t then, what the heck is happening" Kimi said. The airport was busier than when she left.

Then some guy in a Reptar suit walked over to Kimi.

"They approved the building of a new ReptarLand in Reptar City, 'bout 15 miles from here!" the Reptar suit man said.

"Where in Reptar City, 'cuz that's I live…kinda of" Kimi said, not getting all the details of her house.

"32 Bungalow Street, but it'll go from both sides of the street" the Reptar suit man said, before giving Kimi a flyer, and walking away.

"Oh no! That's where I, Chuckie, Tommy and Dil, and Phil and Lil live!" Kimi said, rushing home.

* * *

_32 Bungalow St., 7:00 AM, June 28, 2025_

"Dil…wake up!" Tommy yelled into Dil's ear.

"What?" Dil sleeply said, blinking his eyes once or twice.

"Look outside the door" Tommy said.

"Fine" Dil said, getting out of bed.

They both walked down the stairs.

"You want some breakfast?" Didi said, mixing up some batter.

"In a moment" Tommy said.

"Well, it won't be done for 5 minutes" Didi said.

"Ok then" Tommy said back.

They passed through the living room, and then when Tommy and Dil got to the front door, it was unlocked, and they opened it up to see a piece of paper on the door.

The paper said,

"Your house is the chosen location of ReptarLand Los Angles, you have been asked to move your house away, you are required to move by October 1, 2025, and you're house will be destroyed for the: driveway and parking lot A."

"What!" Tommy said.

"I see them on everyone's house" Dil pointed out.

"But, this is where I lived for years!" Tommy said, Dil sighed.

They both walked into the house, and ate their breakfast.

* * *

_North Yupica Park, 11:30 AM, June 28, 2025_

"Why!" Phil screamed, "Why us!"

"I don't know what to do" Chuckie said.

"I know what to do, we protest!" Kimi said.  
"That won't work!" Dil said.

"It worked for Civil Rights" Kimi said.

"That was because they were being killed by the police!" Dil yelled.

"I know my history!" Kimi yelled at Dil.

"We have to think!" Lil said.

"Let's call Zack to see what he thinks about this" Tommy suggested.

"Great idea!" Kimi cheered

"Ok, then…" Chuckie said.

"Hi Zack" Tommy said on the phone.

"Oh yeah!"

"That's great for you!"

"So…you hear-"

"Yeah, that one"

"Ok then"

"Bye!"

"That was odd" Lil said.

"I never heard Zack" Chuckie said.

"I'm going to go home now" Phil said.

"Me too" Dil said.

"Me three" Lil said.

"Whatever" Kimi said.

* * *

_Hampton, CT, 3:15 PM, June 28, 2015_

As Jesse was almost the last, because the bus went north than back south, he lived in south-east Hampton, as he got off the school bus; he pulled out his smartphone and looked at the news.

One of the headlines on the news said, "ReptarLand Los Angeles was approved to build in North Yupica, California"

"Let's read this" Jesse mumbled, now at his door.

The news article read: ReptarLand Los Angeles was finally approved last night at a city council meeting in Hollywood, CA; this is the second and final location of it. It was originally going to be in Hollywood, but after complaints and protests, it was moved to the now approved location of _52 Bungalow Street, Yupica, California_"

"Oh my god!" Jesse said.

When he was in the kitchen, he called Tommy on his cell-phone.

* * *

_**Bloopers**_

The flyer said: "School bus driveller has been canceled for Universal Studios"

"How is this related to ReptarLand" Tommy asked.

"Cut!"

* * *

**So, what will happen next? Will Tommy and the gang stop ReptarLand, their favorite place!? Will Kimi get home?**


	5. Part 4

**Jesse: Hello Guys! I've been gone for about 4 months now, but I am back, so… enjoy!**

_**Part 4 of 25**_

* * *

_Wheeling, WV, 10:30 PM, June 28, 2025_

"What the heck?" Aunt Celeste was looking in the garbage.

They had just gotten home after a long day stopping around town. The garbage man was to come tonight and they were dumping their trash into the dumpster outside.

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"Were you having ***?" Aunt Celeste asked.

* * *

_South Reptar City Park, 11:00 AM, June 29, 2015_

"Whatta are we going to do?" Dil asked Tommy, as they sat on a park bench.

"I have no abousoulte clue" Tommy said, glancing at some trees

"Well, let's just sit and watch the end" Dil said.

A fleet of moving trucks raced by them.

"There goes another half of a street" Tommy pointed out.

"At least you'll have Kimi" Dil said.

"I guess that's a point" Tommy said.

"Well, this will the last weeks we enjoy this city" Dil said.

Tommy noticed something in the corner of his eyes.

"Town Meeting

7:30 PM, July 1, 2025

At the Reptar City Town Hall

You are welcome to come residents of the town

or the boroughs of the city"

"Hey Dil" Tommy said, pointing to the sign.

"Do you think that we can convince mom and dad to go?" Dil asked Tommy.

"Oh h**l yeah" Tommy said, looking at Dil.

* * *

_Channel 32 News Room, Reptar City, CA, 1:30 PM, June 29, 2025  
_

"Welcome to the Channel 32 News Room, with your Host Judy Michelins, and Tom Malcolm" Someone said.

"Hello… in today's big news topic is the new ReptarLand Amusement/Water Park, that has created in North Yupica, a town uprising. The town is having a town debate and a meeting at 7:30 PM July 1st , here is a few opinions form a few residents." Tom said.

"Now let's hand it over to Jerry" Judy said.

The place changed into a pink house, which did look like most of the other houses along the street.

"Thank Judy, We found this little girl on the side of the street near this house. Here's her opinion on this situation." Jerry said, handing over the microphone to the 11-year purple haired girl.

"Hi, my name is Starr Pickles and I believe that the building of the water park is bad, because it could hurt the city economy, and potential destroy the city, making to hand over to the dirty Los Angeles." Starr said_. __**(Jesse: No offence here, just that she lives in a suburb area, she would believe that the city is dirty and crime filled)**_

"We also found a teenage boy a few houses down the street, let's see his opinion. " Jerry said. As he walked there, they saw an orange-haired and freckled-faced teenager.

"Umm…My name is Charles Finster, but everyone…calls me Chuckie. I think this will be bad, but it could have some good side-effects. It would drive all the residents of Yupica, but it could help support local businesses." Chuckie said.

"Well, there you have it, the kids down here are listening to their parents, because they think it will be a caturpsohphe down here, well, I'll hand back to you Judy" Jerry said.

"It sounds really bad, but thank you Jerry for the news" Judy said.

"Now time for-" Tom said.

Suddenly the T.V. turned off.

"Who dares sad this will be bad, this will happen!" A voice said, with a slamming of a fist, shaking the T.V. and a plush Reptar doll falling over.

"I'm will be back, Yupica, and the Rugartssss" the voice said again.

* * *

_Hampton,CT, 3:20 PM, June 29, 2015_

"Finally! I'm done with school for 2 months!" Jesse said, yawing and sitting on the couch.

Ding-Ding! Jesse heard the door bell and checked his front door.

"Package for Jesse Barrow." The mail man said, "Please sign here."

Jesse signed on the tablet he was holding, and picked up the package.

"Thank You" Jesse said. The mail man walked down the front steps.

The package said, "Our thanks, From Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi **(With Dil's Hand Writing),** Dil, Phil, and Lil

Shipped from 32 Bungalow St. Yupica, CA, 90021, Shipped to 21 Boston Turnpike US-6, Hampton, CT 06247"

When he sat at the table, he quickly opened the package. Inside was a envelope , and a box with Windows '25, Jesse jumped, grabbed his 2 year old Laptop and punched in the code to download Windows '25.

* * *

_**Bloopers!**_

"What the heck?" Aunt Celeste said, "No seriously, there is nothing in the trash can

"Cut!"

"Scene 2 Take 1…Action!"

"Well, let's just-" Dil said before geeting interrupted by a fleet of moving trucks.

"Come on!" Dil yelled.

"Cut!"

* * *

**Jesse: So, I'm back…Yay! So, what will happen? Will the residents up rise, and who is that voice, and whatta about Jesse? Find next time on Love Square!**

**Word Count!: 851 Words!**


	6. Sorry Everyone

I am very sorry that I have disappointing everyone by leaving, I just hope I can someday come back.

November 20, 2015

Jesse Barrow


End file.
